Mean Girls: PJO'd
by an0nym0u5.auth0r
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the new girl at Goode High. She makes really good friends, but soon leaves them behind when she gets mixed up with the Plastics and their queen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Will she be able to find her real friends, save her social life, keep her grades up, AND get the guy?
1. Adjusting

**A/N: Yes! Finally! First chapter finished. If you've read my stories before, you probably hate me...I haven't updated any of my stories since February. I know. I'm _that _writer. And I feel so bad! But late in the summer, this idea just struck me and I had to get it down. So I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Mean_ _Girls_. Simple. Straight to the point. **

* * *

I have this theory: I am a freak.

Evidence:

I have gotten straight A's my whole life.

I have never lived in once place for more than a year.

I have no mother.

I have never had a boyfriend.

I am sixteen, and today is my first day of school.

Conclusion: My name is Annabeth Chase, and I am a freak of nature.

* * *

My father is nervous. I can tell. He is a professor of military history, and apparently that job isn't exactly…crucial at many colleges. We've been moving around for a while, and my father and I have never been able to completely settle down. And because of that, my father made the probably smart decision to homeschool me himself. Surprisingly, it's worked out well. But now, my father and I have settled down in a small apartment in Manhattan, because my dad got a job teaching at Columbia University.

I glance at my dad as he gets out of the car. He had insisted on driving me to Goode High School before heading to his new job. I get slightly concerned when I realize his hands are shaking.

"Uh…Dad? You okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, dear." He comes around the car and kisses me on the forehead. "Have a great day. I won't be able to pick you up, so you might have to walk home. Or you can take the bus. Or you can even ask a friend to drive you home."

"Dad, it's my first day. I don't even know if I'll make friends."

"Ah, don't say that. You're amazing. People won't be able to stay away from you." He gives me another kiss and gets back into the car. "Have a great day, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too." I watch and wave as he pulls out of the parking lot. Then I turn my attention towards Goode High School. Kids are milling around, talking, laughing and somehow I know it'll take a while for me to be one of them.

But I'm Annabeth Chase! The few friends I made in other cities have all said that nothing fazes me. They've told me that they like my confidence. They like how I don't care what other people think of me.

Hope that comes in handy now.

* * *

I cautiously walk into the classroom and glance around. No one's paying me any attention, which I suppose is better than the alternative. The classroom has about twenty desks, and the room is about half-full. Now comes the tricky game of finding a desk.

I approach a seat in the front row, next to a girl wearing an argyle sweater and black skirt.

"Not there," says the girl behind her. "Her boyfriend's gonna sit there."

"Oh." I back up a couple of steps, and, sure enough, a boy blows past me and takes the desk I was eyeing.

"Hey babe," his girlfriend says.

I turn away from the PDA and head towards a desk next to the girl who helped me out and behind a heavyset guy. I'm about to set my backpack down on the chair when the guy behind the helpful girl stage whispers, "No. He farts. A lot."

"Uh, thanks." I back up one desk next to the guy who helped me out and place my backpack on it. When neither of them says anything, I sit down. I glance over at them and smile, trying to communicate my thanks. They both grin back and nod. The guy has curly auburn hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. The girl, who has spiky black hair, dark makeup, and punk clothing, opens her mouth to say something but closes it when a woman who must be the teacher walks in holding a stack of manila folders.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ana Torres. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. And I'm also the Calculus teacher for the seniors and some of the juniors." She glances at a pink Post-It note that's on top of her folders. "Oh, yes, and we also have a new student, Annabeth Chase." The guy and girl grin at me as the rest of the class stare openly. I blush and give a tiny smile.

The day so far? Not bad…but not good either.

* * *

Having to find a table at lunch is worse than trying to find a desk in my classes. I crane my neck, hoping to spot the guy and girl from homeroom. But with all the people in the cafeteria, I can't pick them out. So…I'm reduced to the absolute worst option.

I have lunch in the bathroom.

* * *

My dad walks into the apartment and smiles at me.

"Hi Dad," I say. "How was your first day?"

"Fantastic! The students are so bright!" he exclaims. "What about you, sweetie? How was your first day?"

For a split second I consider telling the truth. Then I realize that's probably not a good idea. Enrolling me at Goode High was a really hard decision for my dad, and I don't want him regretting it. And because of my sucky first day, I'm more determined than ever to make it work.

I paste on a smile. "It was great, Dad. I'm really glad I'm at Goode."

He kisses me on the cheek. "Good."

* * *

I walk into homeroom the next morning, and I make sure to get there early to take the same desk I had yesterday. That girl and guy are already there, sitting in their same spots. They peer at me curiously as I walk in. I smile hesitantly.

"Hey, we didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves yesterday," says the spiky-haired girl. "I'm Thalia Grace."

"Grover Underwood," says the guy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth Chase. Thanks for helping me out yesterday," I tell them.

"No problem," Thalia says.

"Our pleasure," Grover adds.

"Hey, do you know where room G-14 is?" I asked. Grover holds his hand out for my schedule and I give it to him.

He did a double-take as he read it. "Oh, that must be a—"

"—it's in the back," Thalia cuts in. "Room G-14 is in the back, by the football field. Right, Grover?" They look at each other, and Grover quickly nods.

"Yeah, it is. We'll take you there," Grover says.

Wondering if I'm missing something but at the same time not wanting to say no to a little help, I accept.

* * *

We tread through the grass after homeroom. Grover still has my schedule, and he's reading it like it's the Bible.

"You're taking twelfth grade calc?" he asks incredulously.

"Yeah."

"How…?"

I shrug. "I like math."

He stares at me like I'm crazy. "Why?"

"Because it's the same no matter where I move."

Grover hands my schedule back to me and nods. "That's deep. I like her, Thals," he says. Thalia merely grins as we approach a large tree with a wide trunk just made for sitting against.

I look around. "So…where's room G-14?"

Grover laughs as Thalia says, "Burned down in the early nineties."

"I've been homeschooled my whole life, so maybe I'm wrong but…won't we get in trouble for skipping class?"

Thalia looks at me blankly. "Why would we let you get in trouble? We're your friends."

I smile. While I'm not completely on board with the whole ditching thing, I'm certainly in no position to turn down friends.

"So…lunch," Thalia says, turning to me. "Definitely sit with us. Looking for a place to sit is tricky business."

Grover speaks up. "You got your freshmen, AKA fresh meat, preps, jocks, Asian nerds, wannabes, et cetera, et cetera."

"And then there are the coolest people you will ever meet."

"Gee, wonder who that could be?" I joke.

"Oh, it's not just us. We've got a whole posse," Thalia informs me, smiling. "Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, Frank, Silena…am I forgetting anyone else?" She tilts her head and looks at Grover with an expression that makes it clear that she's teasing.

I raise my eyebrows at Grover who blushes and ducks his head. "She's talking about my girlfriend, Juniper," he mutters.

"Aww," I say.

"You'll fit right in with everyone," Thalia tells me. "They'll love you."

I grin at her appreciatively. "Thanks. In all honesty, I've been a little worried about meeting people."

"Are you kidding me? Even without us, you'd have no problem fitting in socially," Grover snorts.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're a regulation hottie," Thalia states matter-of-factly.

"Um…thank you?"

"No problem. If you weren't so nice, you'd probably fit in with the Plastics." As Grover says that, Thalia slaps him on the arm.

"Don't insult her like that!"

"Who are the Plastics?" I ask. Grover just shakes his head and points to a steady stream of people coming out of the school. In the lead are three gorgeous girls, one actually being carried on the shoulders of a group of muscular guys.

"What…? Is that them?"

"Okay, see that one?" Thalia says, pointing to a tall, skinny Asian girl with pink eye shadow.

"Yeah."

"Drew Tanaka. Isn't she pretty? Well, good thing she has that 'cause she might be the only dumb Asian on the planet. Grover sat next to her in English last year."

"She asked me how to spell orange."

Even though I prefer to get to know people and then decide what I think about them instead of believing others' opinions, I have to laugh at this.

"The brunette? Reyna Williams. She knows everything about everyone," Thalia says.

"That's why her hair's so big. It's full of secrets."

I snort.

"And, lo and behold, evil takes a human form in Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She may seem like your typical selfish, backstabbing, gorgeous popular girl, but in reality she's much, much worse." Thalia points out the girl who was being carried. She's got green eyes and she's super skinny, but the thing that stands out most has to be her curly red hair. As the boys put her down, she blows them a kiss and then struts off to join Drew and Reyna.

As we watch them, Grover says, "Rachel's the Queen Bee—the star—and those other two are just her little workers."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare…you either love her or you hate her."

* * *

At lunchtime, I weave through multiple tables, looking for Thalia, Grover, and their group of friends when someone taps me on the shoulder.

I turn around. "Hey baby," says a Hispanic guy with curly brown hair and pointy ears. "Have we met?"

"No," I say shortly.

"Well, then, allow me to get you—"

"God. Leo, stop being a creep!" a voice says behind me. I whirl around and there's the Queen Bee herself—Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Shut up, Rachel, it's none of your business," the guy named Leo says angrily.

"Please. You don't blow off my dear friend and then hit on some girl the next day right in front of us!" says the redhead. She looks at me. "Are you interested in him?"

"No."

"Then it's settled. You can go now, Leo." She smirks at him as Leo stalks away. I nod at Rachel in acknowledgement and start to walk off when she says, "Wait. Why don't I know you?"

"I'm new," I answer briefly, fully aware of what Thalia and Grover told me about Rachel. "This is my first year."

"Wow. But you're, like, really pretty."

I blush at the compliment despite myself. "Thanks."

Rachel pounces on my words. "So you agree?"

"Um, I don't—"

"Omigod, I love your bracelet! Where'd you get it?" She takes my wrist and examines a simple sterling silver band with owls engraved on it.

"My dad gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday," I inform her, gently withdrawing my hand from her grasp.

"It's adorable."

"Very fetch," adds the girl named Reyna.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "What is 'fetch'?"

"It's, like, slang for cool. It's from England," Reyna says matter-of-factly.

Rachel just rolls her eyes. "Can you, like, give us a sec?"

"Um…sure." As the three Plastics huddle together, I lean back in my chair and look at Thalia and Grover nervously. They and the rest of their friends stare at me, clearly horrified. I quickly shake my head and shrug my shoulders. Then I face the Plastics immediately as they turn back to me.

"Okay, you should know we don't usually do this, so this is like a really big deal." She looks from side to side to the other two girls. "We want you to sit with us at lunch every day for the rest of the week."

"Umm…that's o—"

"Great! So we'll see you tomorrow."

"On Wednesdays, we wear pink," Drew giggles.

* * *

Minutes later, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and I are standing in the bathroom. The other three are facing me incredulously.

Piper, who I met during English earlier in the day, shakes her head as soon as I tell them what happened during lunch. "Nooo, Annabeth. Stay away from that group. Plastics equals poison."

"Which makes it even weirder that the guys they interact with are so sweet, especially Percy and Jason," Hazel muses.

"I dunno about Percy," Thalia laughs. "He's my cousin," she adds when she sees my confused expression.

"And Jason's Piper's boyfriend," Hazel explains.

"Oh. Well. Anyway. What do I do?"

"Don't do it!" Piper and Hazel chorus.

"Wait."

The three of us turn to her in shock. "What do you mean?" Hazel asks hesitantly.

"Maybe she should. Seriously. She can be our eyes! Do it, you have to. Then you can report back to us and tell us all the nasty stuff they say about everyone in the school."

I don't really like that idea. One, it's dishonest. Two, it's pointless. Where does this get anyone? "Thalia, I don't—"

"Please, Annabeth? It could be a laugh."

I think about it. Then I shrug. What could it hurt, honestly?

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: So...hope that lived up to any expectations you may have had. And I'll try really hard to be good about updating this one! Oh, and if the tenses of the story are messed up, it's because I went back and forth a few times, trying to make up my mind. But just so you all know, this story's being told in the present tense. R&R!**


	2. Off-Limits

**A/N: Um. So. It's been a while, hasn't it? Hope this chapter makes up for it. I've got some Percabeth fluff going on in here. And in case you haven't noticed, the plot is pretty much the same as the movie, but it won't necessarily be happening exactly the same way, know what I mean? So happy 2013! Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Don't own the characters. Don't even own a lot of the dialogue. Which kind of sucks. Wish I thought of, "You go, Glen Coco!"**

**Warning: There may be some minor errors in punctuation, spelling, etc. This is because I've been working on this chapter for the last three hours and, to be honest, I'm really tired. Didn't really feel like proofreading. My apologies in advance. **

* * *

I show up at school wearing the only pink thing I own: a floral dress. And I hate wearing dresses. And I hate pink. But if I'm going to sit with the Plastics, I have to look the part, right? I mean, I've met girls like them. It's their way or the highway. Still, I self-consciously pull my white cardigan tighter around my shoulders. I feel seriously overdressed. I mean, who wears this kind of thing to _school_?

Oh. Right.

The Plastics.

When I go to Calc right before lunch, I slide into a seat right behind a guy with raven hair. He shuffles through his papers and goes into his backpack, which is leaning against his chair. As he does, I catch a glimpse of his profile. He has startling green eyes that bring to mind some faint memories of going to the beach with my dad—and mom.

He sits up straight and turns around to me. It's all I can do to keep my jaw from dropping because this guy is just…whoa.

"Hey," he says, smiling.

"Um…hi." _Snap out of it, Annabeth! It's just a guy. Since when do guys get you tongue-tied? You're a female. Females are superior to their male counterparts. Thus, YOU SHOULD HAVE NO PROBLEM TALKING TO HIM!_

"Do you have a pencil?" He brushes his hair out of his eyes, and grins in this adorable self-deprecating way. "Second day of school and I'm already losing things."

I pull it together. _Just view this guy like a cousin. If he's a cousin, then you should be able to talk to him. He's a cousin. Just a cousin. A very, very cute cousin…_

I spend more time coming up with this solution that I've realized.

"Umm…" the guy prompts doubtfully.

"Oh, sorry," I say. I go to the pencil pouch that's clipped into my binder, and hand it over. "Here."

"Thanks." He flashes me a smile and turns back around. Then he looks over his shoulder and adds, "Oh. Nice dress, by the way."

It's not until class starts that I realize I gave him the only pencil I have.

"Annabeth, hang back for a minute." Ms. Torres beckons to me as I pass by her desk to leave for lunch.

"Yes?"

"You're a very gifted student. You seem to have a love for math."

"Oh, I do," I say enthusiastically.

"That's great. Now, I think you'd be a great addition to the Mathletes. You'd really bring something to the team. And…I also think it'd be nice for them to interact with a girl." She paused to shake her head. "What do you think?"

"I'd love to," I immediately answer.

"Great. This is our team captain, Nico di Angelo. He's a sophomore, but he's fantastic at math." She gestures to someone behind me. I whirl around. A guy with olive skin, dark hair, a black string around his neck with a silver skull pendant, and an aviator jacket has his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sup."

* * *

Unlike yesterday, it's not at all difficult to locate the table I'm trying to get to. The three Plastics are murder on the eyes in the most overrated color of all…pink.

I slide into the seat across from Rachel and Reyna and next to Drew.

"Hi," I say uncertainly.

Drew smiles at me and Reyna wiggles her fingers. Rachel, however, is consumed with the nutrition information on the back of a Snickers bar.

"A hundred twenty calories and forty-eight calories from fat…what percent is that?" Rachel asks.

Hesitantly, Reyna says, "Uh, forty-eight into one-twenty?"

"I'm only eating foods wit less than thirty percent calories from fat!" Rachel exclaims impatiently, clearly annoyed with the fact that her friend is inadequate at math.

"It's forty percent," I finally say. When they stare at me, I elaborate. "Well, forty-eight over one-twenty equals X over one hundred and then you cross multiply and get the value of X."

Stunned, Rachel shakes her head. "Whatever. I'm getting cheese fries." She gets up and walks away.

"So," Reyna says, leaning across the table to look me in the eyes. "Any guys caught your eye yet?"

"Why do you want to know?" I say cautiously.

"Well, you have to ask your friends if the boy you like is okay to like," Drew states, like it's obvious.

Even though this is probably the last thing you're supposed to do with the Plastics, I question them. "Why?"

"You wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends first if it looks good on you," Reyna answers, rolling her eyes.

There are so many things wrong with that answer. For one thing, I don't need anyone's permission to do anything. For another, the last thing I would be buying is a skirt. "I wouldn't?"

"Right. It's the same with guys. You may think you like someone, but you could be wrong."

"So who is it?" Drew asks. She props her elbows up on the table, rests her head on her hands, and looks at me expectantly.

"Just…this guy in my calc class."

"Calc?" Drew repeats, knitting her eyebrows.

"Calculus…" I tilt my head and look at her.

"Ignore her," Reyna says, waving her hand. "An older guy! What's his name?"

I tap my chin a couple times as my mind drifts to the raven-haired guy with gorgeous green eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Percy Jackson, I think it was. Yeah, that's what the teacher called him."

Drew and Reyna sat straight up. "Whoa," Reyna says, holding her hands in a _stop _gesture. "Percy Jackson? Completely and totally off-limits!"

"…Why?" I ask, not liking her bossy tone at all.

"That's Rachel's ex-boyfriend! They went out for like a year. She was devastated when he broke up with her."

Drew looks up from the burrito she's been unwrapping and said confusedly, "Wait, I thought she dumped him." And to her credit, she sounds pretty sure.

I look at Reyna for confirmation. She merely tosses her glossy obsidian curls over her shoulder. "Regardless, ex-boyfriends are just off limits to friends. I mean, that's just like the rules of feminism!" It takes all my willpower not to roll my eyes.

"Hey, Annabeth," Nico says as he passes by on his way to Thalia and Grover's table.

"Oh hi, Nico," I answer absently. I look up as a bunch of buff, good-looking guys pass by to sit at the table behind us. There's a couple of kids that look like twins; both have a mop of brown hair, pointy ears, and mischievous brown eyes. They're skinnier than the rest of the group. There's a big muscular African American guy who looks like he could snap the neck of every kid in this school. There's also the creepy Hispanic guy who hit on me yesterday. He has the same build as the twins. The guy walking next to him has close-cropped blond hair that's almost golden, and a scar on his upper lip. He's almost as hot as—

"Hey, you're the girl from Calc, right? The girl with the nice dress?"

"Um…yeah. I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson." He sticks his hand out and I shake it hesitantly. I glance over at Reyna and Drew, who widen their eyes immediately. "Nice to meet you." God, those _eyes_. If they came out of his head I could probably pass the irises off for emeralds or something…okay, that's a little weird. But still!

And suddenly Percy's eyes are widening like Reyna's and Drew's. He looks to his left and I look forward in the same direction. Rachel is strutting back.

"Well, nice talking to you, Annabeth," he says hurriedly. "I'll see you in Calc."

"Uh, yeah…okay."

"Not cool," Reyna hisses. Meanwhile Drew's finished unwrapping her burrito. She scrapes out the contents with a fork and then stars ripping pieces of the tortilla and popping them in her mouth.

"I-I don't even know him," I protest.

Rachel slides back into her seat and plops the cheese fries in front of her. "Don't know who?" She eyes the fries and then shoves three in her mouth at once.

I'm saying "No one" at the exact same moment Reyna blurts, "Percy."

Luckily for me, the bell rings just as Rachel's opening her mouth. I quickly say, "Sorry…I've gotta get to class." I get up and stride away. In truth, I really don't have class—I have a free period. So I go to the library to at least make it look like I intend to be productive. And I do try to be. I pick a chair and start reading the first chapter Mr. Blofis assigned us yesterday. The book is _Pride and Prejudice_, which I read in seventh grade. I start the book absentmindedly. "It is a truth universally acknowledged…" I shut the book. Old. Familiar. Which is ironic because Goode High is anything but old and familiar.

"Annabeth?" says a voice from behind.

I turn around and nearly choke. "H-hi, Percy." _Okay, you're talking, you're forming sentences, but you're stammering. He's a cousin. A cousin. _

"Do you have a free period too?" he asks. His sea-green eyes are boring into my gray ones. He comes around and sits next to me on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm not exactly the type to skip. And if I did, I kind of think this is a dumb place to come to." I pause. I just insulted one of the single best institutions established in the history of mankind. I backtrack. "Not that the library is dumb. It's just that it would be dumb to come here if one decided to skip class…which I wouldn't." I resist the urge to face-palm myself.

Percy just grins at me. "Skipping isn't exactly my thing either. Although I wouldn't mind skipping swim practice once in a while."

"You're a swimmer? I wouldn't have thought—" _Well duh, with those abs…_

"Yeah, a lot of people say that. They say I'm too big to be a swimmer. Were you thinking football?"

"No…it just didn't occur to me that you would play sports."

He raises his eyebrows. "Yeah? So you've thought about me?"

"Well, not—I mean, I didn't—in a way—" I cut myself, huff, and sit back on the couch. "You're quite the narcissist, aren't you?" I finally say.

He tilts his head like a puppy and it's all I can do not to "Aww…" He waits a beat before asking, "What's a narcissist?"

"It's a person who's full of him or herself. It's derived from the name Narcissus. In Greek Mythology he was a hunter and he was known for being highly attractive. He was also prideful to a fault, so the goddess of revenge, Nemesis, drew him to a pool where he saw his reflection in the water and fell in love with it. He died still staring at himself." I take a breath and look at him expectantly.

"Wow, that was a lot of information, Wise Girl." He chuckles.

I stare at him. "Wise Girl?" I repeat hesitantly.

"Yeah. I think that's what I'm going to call you now. Isn't it self-explanatory?" I stop for a second and then I start laughing. "I guess it is, Seaweed Brain."

"That's less obvious. Why Seaweed Brain?"

"Well, you didn't know what narcissism is. And your eyes are really green. They remind me of the ocean." And as a I say this, I find myself staring into his eyes and he's looking right back, just as intently.

I shake my head and turn my attention back to the book. "I met your cousin, Thalia," I finally tell him.

"Yeah? What'd you think?" he asks, stifling another chuckle.

"She's like…a pineapple. Rough on the outside when, in truth, she's really sweet. Grover's pretty awesome too. They're being really nice to me. I'm lucky to have met them."

"Met who?" Thalia asks, taking the chair across from us.

"Thalia, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Percy asks knowingly.

She just shrugs. "Eh."

"Percy and I were just talking about how great you are," I tell her, smiling. Thalia smiles back and out of the corner of my eye I notice Percy raise his eyebrows.

"Thanks, Annabeth. Now," she adds, showing us the book in her hand, "I must renew this. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Percy and I say. Percy then turns to me, his jaw hanging way low. He just shakes his head. _And I thought my awkward pauses were long._

"Um…yes?"

"I've never seen that before."

"Seen what, Seaweed Brain?" I can't look away from those eyes!

He smiles and laces his fingers together. "Well, Wise Girl," he begins, speaking slowly and deliberately like a teacher. "Thalia's been kind of off ever since she broke up with her ex, this jerk named Luke Castellan. She rarely talks to Grover and me. Never laughs, much less smiles."

"She seemed pretty happy when I met her."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" he exclaims. "That's my whole point. When you met her, you must have connected with her. Takes her a while to warm up to people, that's for sure. But you've only known her for, what, a day? You must have really made a good impression, Annabeth."

"You think so?"

"Well if it's anything like the impression you made on me, it must've been really good." He flashes me another smile and, to my horror, I blush.

"Thank you, Percy."

"No problem. Hey, I need some help with Calculus. Think you can help me?" he asks, bending down to retrieve the backpack that's at his feet.

"No problem, Seaweed Brain."

And that's how free period went.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. I know it's mostly dialogue, but it is based on a movie, right? Reviews for Percabeth or P&P love? Oh and just to clear this up, I don't hate Rachel. I really don't. But I had to think about who is mostly likely to come between Percy and Annabeth and...well it's certainly not Drew. Or Reyna, really. I mean, she got along well with Annabeth in MoA and now I'm rambling so...**

**R&R!**


End file.
